Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a combustion gas particle adhesion prevention boiler and method, and more particularly, to a combustion gas particle adhesion prevention boiler and method, which prevent combustion gas particles generated by the combustion of fuel from being adhered to a tube, the inner wall of a furnace, etc.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a power plant is an apparatus that converts fuel energy into electrical energy, and is largely composed of a boiler, a turbine, and a generator. The boiler is a device for heating water to generate vapor. Then, the turbine is rotated by the vapor generated through the boiler, and the generator generates electrical energy based on the rotation of the turbine.
According to the conventional coal-fired power boiler, the combustion gas particles generated by the combustion of fuel has been adhered to the tube inside the furnace. When the combustion gas particles are adhered to the tube, it is difficult for the heat energy to be delivered to the fluid contained in the tube, such that the temperature inside the boiler should be increased for the delivery. In addition, there is an inconvenience in using a device for generating wind, such as a soot blower, in order to remove the combustion gas particles adhered to the tube. In addition, there is an inconvenience that the combustion gas particles are adhered not only to the tube, but also to the inner wall of the furnace, such that the adhered combustion gas particles should be removed.